The power of love
by sarah0822202
Summary: After the war Sakura has finally accepted that Sasuke never has truly cared about her deciding to leave him be so he can be happy. While also dealing with her friend moving on and falling in love Sakura feels as she fallen into a deep depression she just can't get out of. She feels weak, ugly, and hopeless but will someone change all this heart break? Sasu/Saku Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

If one thing in this entire world was for certain it was that Sakura Haruno truly, madly, deeply, over the top was in love with, Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes Sakura had to admit in her younger days at the academy she was not in love with Sasuke. She even had to smirk and let out a chuckle thinking back then that she and Ino Yamanaka would end their ultimate friendship with one another over a simple crush. But how could you not think that you were in love with Sasuke? When the minor thought of him sent your heart beating faster than any drum and the sight of him sent your skin crawling with goose bumps and the hair on the back of your neck flying to the skies. Sasuke was handsome, no gorgeous, no the most beautiful -est man on this planet that no god could compete with. It was no wonder every girl in the academy just swooned over him like love-struck puppies.

It wasn't until a few weeks of joining team 7 that Sakura realized she was falling in love with Sasuke. Once her dream was to someday marry him and have many Uchiha children together in a big house and living happily every after turned into just having Sasuke acknowledge her not even as a lover or a friend but at the least a team mate.

Even after Sasuke became rogue and the other girls of the village got over him within a matter of weeks Sakura did not. For years after his departure she was depressed, she still dreamed of him and shed millions of tears. Sakura was simply heartbroken and only wished that where ever Sasuke was he was somewhere warm, getting enough food, and becoming stronger everyday so that perhaps he would complete his goal and someday return to Konoha and be with her- them once again. She in fact was still in love with him even after all the time apart.

Even after Sakura decided that she had to be the one to kill Sasuke after he became a threat to Konoha, her home, she was still in love with him. That day she failed her mission, not because Sasuke over powered her, not because she was weak- or maybe she, it was because she just could not kill him because SHE loved him more than anything. Even though he didn't not take a second thought to killing her twice that day without any hesitation, and surely without Kakashi-Sensi and Naruto saving her she would have been killed that day by the one she loved. That night she sobbed in her bed realizing how much Sasuke never cared about her. The look in his eyes and the grip of his hand around her neck said it all, the answer she tried to avoid and shove out of her heart was now official. She gripped her left breast as she felt that her heart would surely break over this emotional realization and heart break.

Sasuke's return to help team 7 and the rest of konoha ninja in the great war with Madara Uchiha was an over-whelming sense of pure happiness for Sakura. That yes she was wrong! He did care after all and was in fact just in a dark state of mind at the time. She was over joyed with the fact Sasuke was once again fighting on their side she then naive to believe that everything would be like their genin days. That pure happiness faded more and more as the war came to an end as Sasuke did not seem the slightest sense of worry for Sakura. Even when Naruto shouted for Sasuke to save Sakura and Kakaski from meeting their fate into the boiling lava Sasuke chose to ignore that request without even remorse. As the tears slipped down Sakura's porcelain cheeks and her konoha head band slipped off her soft pink hair into the lava below she began to realize the truth that she put in the back of her heart and hoped was not true.

As Sasuke put Sakura into the worst genjustsu she would ever experience, of him killing her that day with his chidori threw her heart, she still loved him. Before she was completely swept away into the genjustsu, while laying on the dirty ground, she recalls him saying how he had no reason to love her something that finally in her head and heart finally decided that she was done, that her hopes her dreams were just silly fantasies and that yes Sasuke had no reason to love her.

Now two years and one month later since the war Konoha seemed to be at its best. With the village rebuilt at it's finest and everyone looking towards a brighter future Sakura felt she was still in the same place as she was two years prior.

"ugh", Sakura sighed, both hands prompted on her cheek bones and elbows digging into her knees exposed from her white cotton hospital skirt she gazed longingly at the couples surrounding her at the park where she had HOPED she would have her lunch break. Her rice balls and fresh fruit forgotten as Sakura's emerald eyes darted in jealously at all the romance that surrounded her. It seems everyone in the village was truly what her mother would imply as "Twiterpated" in other words, in love. Not able to take the sight anymore of the love-sick couples making out she threw away her untouched lunch and headed back towards the hospital. Although even that wasn't an escape for Sakura from this acceptance as it seemed more and more women would fall into her operatories with that "glow" and shortly finding out that they were pregnant. Or her regular patients sending their wedding invites to her, or the wives and husbands visiting one another in the hospital while they recovered. Sakura's broken heart could barely take it. And it was not just her patients it was even her friends, every single one of them had a special someone Sakura noted as she passed the, YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP, and saw Ino in the window.

"When was the last time I saw or even spoke to Ino?" Sakura said allowed reaching her hand towards the entrance handle when hesitation came of her. There in the shop window she saw good old teammate , Sai, come out of the back of the shop with a hand full of flowers clearly talking to Ino and then gave her a small embrace. Sakuras eyebrows turned downwards and her eyes spoke of a disappointment. Yes, that's right Ino and Sai have had a "Thing" going on for a few months now. After the war the , YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP, became quite busy with loved ones in hospital, and funerals it was in high demand. Additionally Ino's father had passed and her mother becoming older Ino took the responsibility of running the shop full time on her own. However, that became a struggle at times especially when missions came up and that's when Sai, prince charming on his white horse, came into the store one evening and insisted that he be employed at the shop to help Ino. A few months ago, "Yes, that's about the last time I spoken to Ino." she was greatly informed by her of how great Sai was, how he only would refers to her as "Beautiful" rather than her name, and made her feel butterflies in her stomach (And other places). Sakura did not want to interrupt this moment, and simply walked away.

Down the road Sakura passed more shops and restaurants in the streets of Konoha but it was , Ichiraku's, that made her stop. Ah yes the memories that flooded her mind of all the lunches and dinners that team 7 spent there together was now a big restaurant with more than six bar stools. After the war it seemed for a long time that Naruto and herself would eat dinner there almost every other day. However has Naruto grew closer to Hinata she seemed that her stool was replaced. Hinata and Naruto became very close after the war as they both dealt with the death of, Neji Hyuga. The two shorty blossomed into love and only a couple of months ago they announced their engagement and were to be married under the Sakura trees in the spring.

"Good for you Naruto..." Sakura softly spoke. Truly she was happy for Naruto and for the shy Hinata, they deserved each other. Oh but how she missed Naruto, he was always busy either with his new fiancee, or training to be the next hokage that she it seemed she barely saw Naruto anymore. When was the last time? Three week ago and that was just an hour spar.

Yes it seemed all of Sakura's friends were under that wonderful spell of love. Shikamaru, even with his attitude of carelessness was dating Temari and were often seen getting a bite to eat with one another. Choji, after fighting along side Karui in the war, became close and was often visiting her hours away in her village. Kiba was also away a lot visiting the beautiful cat ninja, Tamaki. Not all found love for example like Shino and Tenten but, they were also busy moving on with their lives. Shino becoming a sensi and Tenten traveling to learn about new weapons it seemed they were out as reach as well.

There was only one person who seemed to be stuck on the same point in their life and that was no other than, Sasuke Uchiha. After being in prison for a year in a half Sasuke was finally released from the Konoha prison on special terms. One begin that he would remain on a strict probation and was only allowed certain missions, two he had to take an oath that he would never betray the village again (Or he would be killed and not given anymore chances) and three that he help Konoha by using his new , Rinnegan, to help protect the village. Speak of the devil, as Sakura passed the training grounds there she saw Sasuke training as usual. Without evening thinking Sakura stopped in her tracks and watched Sasuke for a moment, his fighting was incredible and did it with such confidence on the way he magically moved his arms and legs. He was strong there was no doubt, and it was hard to believe how much stronger he was becoming. His black raven hair looked soft has his moved in the wind has he continued to attack the old wooden dumpy in front of him and beads of sweat fell from his brow. Sasuke was as handsome as ever, he was muscular but was not body- builder big, he had "kissed by the sun glow" on every inch of his skin, he wore a shirt similar to his favorite genin top however it was gray instead of blue but still had the Uchiha symbol sewed on the back, and his pants were long and tight right where they met his ankles in a black coloring with a few white lightning-like markings, his hands had rubber black training gloves, and his shoes were enclosed unlike the traditional Konoha blue sandals. Sakura was knocked out of her daze when Sasuke had stopped his training and began turning his head in her direction has he must of felt her ogling eyes on him. Immediately Sakura spun her head forward so quickly she feared she surely given herself whiplash and continued on her way back to the hospital holding her lunch pale tighter in her hands, hoping Sasuke did not catch her in her trance.

Later that evening, around 10pm, has Sakura was returned to the hospital signing patients charts, filling prescription slips and updating medical sheets on her desk she pondered on her relationship with Sasuke and where it stood. After the war and his initial return Sakura was over joy yes however, made the hard decision that when you love someone you must let them go...Sakura knew Sasuke never loved her or would (He made that perfectly clear) but she also needed to accept that he would not see her as a friend or as a teammate ever...she was annoying to him, a nuisance, a bother, etc. Her dream of his acknowledgment was too far out out of reach. So when Sasuke did return to the village, when he was released from prison, she chose to stay in the background. Even during team meetings and team dinners in the past she would be polite yes but would choose to sit or stand far from him and only spar with Naruto or Kakashi-sensi, as well as only talk to him if need be but still often waited for him to speak first. Did she still love Sasuke? More than anything! She thought of him daily, everything around her reminded her of him and she still dreamed sweet dreams of him and her together happy...but every dream you had to wake up from eventually and that's what Sakura did she finally woke up and not gracefully either but dreary as if she only slept for a couple hours and then was awoke with a screeching alarm and a cold bucket of water thrown on you, not to mention an uncomfortable mattress with the springs digging into your spine...but never the less Sakura was awake, just barely.


	2. Chapter 2

After returning from work that night to her apartment Sakura felt exhausted, physically and emotionally. With work already being as busy and stressful as it was she over worked her mind with the thoughts of friends and Sasuke that her head was pounding. Practically dragging herself to her bathroom she quickly opened the white medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of aspirin and shoved two capsules down her throat and flushed it down the bitter taste with a glass of water left by her sink. Looking up into the mirror Sakura could barely recognize herself anymore. Was this really what she looked like?

"Oh Sakura look at you, what have you done to yourself?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes didn't even look emerald green anymore but more of a dull sea foam green worn and flat, her hair had grown out past her shoulder but looked dry and brittle full of split ends, skin lost its shine, and lips looked chapped and pale.`

"When did I gained these crow feet? Not to mention these dark circles under my eyes, I'm surprised no one has asked me if I have been punched in the face and gave me two black eyes for goodness sakes! ". Quickly she splashed cold water on her face but it seemed her face still looked the same, making her eyes sting at the rims with tears demanding to fall. With a sigh she turned on the bath tub faucet to take a warm bath to hopefully to relax herself putting her hind at ease. Filling it was musk swelling bumbles sakura slid in washing her skin raw trying to bring that shine back with every soap she could find. As Sakura dropped the wash cloth in to the tub, with the word "damn" under her breath, she bent her face down to see where it landed among the bubbles, that's when she got another glimpse of her face in the waters reflection as the bubbles seemed to move away from each other. This time Sakura couldn't help the tears from falling as they seemed to spill out automatically without consent, she couldn't always be strong after all. She looked awful, ugly in fact. No one wonder no man ever asks her out on dates, no wonder she was all alone unlike her friends! She sobbed and sobbed into her hands, she was so exposed she couldn't hide it. It wasn't just her face, look at her body flat in the front and a matching flatness in the back. Why couldn't she have those luscious curves like Hinata with her double D chest and nice rounded rump? And her hair! Who has pink hair? It was all her parents fault why with her fathers burgundy hair mixed with her mother's light blonde it was a combination of disaster. Why oh why couldn't she have nice hair like Ino? Yes Ino with her beautiful natural bleach blonde hair that so many women ruined their hair to obtain, and how it grew so fast and looked as if she never had a splint end in her life. Speaking of Ino, why couldn't she have Ino's eyes as well? A soft baby blue that looked so innocent as well as full of confidence? Her eyes were boring and shown no twinkle. What about Tenten? Her skin was beautifully marked with a slight tan that looked smooth while Sakura's was pale, why if a man saw her naked he would probably go blind with how white her skin was!

Sakura just couldn't take this sinking feeling any longer and splashed her hands in the water where her face reflected and jumped out of the tub quicker than a cheetah running for his prey. She ran into her room and jumped on the bed covering her body under silk blanket and sobbed into the pillow.

"Why ? Why?! Why am I so ugly? Why am I so weak? Naruto and Hinata's wedding is approaching and ill have no date, no one to dance with while everyone else with be slow dancing with the love of their lives! Ill be sitting alone looking pitiful as ever." she screamed into her pillow until exhausted took over he body as the last of her salty tears dried on her face.

that night Sakura dreamed of Sasuke, as she seemed to often, she dreamed how he held her and whispered sweet words into her ear about how beautiful he thought she was in his deep masculine voice. His hand rubbing her right breast in circles making her feel sexy and not insecure, wanted in other words. His warm breath on her ear sent hot feelings down her legs and his soft lips grazed her neck with tiny nips from his pearly whites. His other hand laid on her lower back by her tail bone making goose bumps shoot up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand up straight as an arrow, it was almost like a tickle feeling. The smell of him so close was indulging, a white musk smells mixed with a deep forest smell like pine caused her to tremble. He pulled back his face for a minute and his dark black eyes showed lust for her, a wanting she'd only seen in men's eyes in romantic movies. His snow white canine tooth biting his lip and his grasped became slightly more possessive. But...as she saw her reflection of herself in his eyes it wasn't her, or at least not quite her. If was a version of herself that had long hair that looked smooth with shine, her forehead was small, her eyes were a beautiful green that the grass would turn when spring would arrive, and her skin looked healthy with a slight glow complimentary of a day out in the sun. No this was not the real her, only the beautiful version of her that she was not. That's when Sasuke vanished in her dream as her real self appeared with her "Billboard brow" in all. All alone now with no one in sight, Sakura sank to knees and began to cry once more.

Sakura then awoke from the noise of her alarm, ah yes it was only a dream. Sakura felt weak from a night of restless sleep, her joints cracked with every stretch but no less she needed to get up the hospital was waiting. Remembering her night was not something she was proud of, she really let her self get worked up, who cares if she's single forever and dies a virgin? Who cares if she lives alone hell it would be easier and cleaner, so what if she never married and had children of her own? Psssh it'll save them from obtaining any of her features, it...it

"Ugh who am I fooling!? Sakura yelled to no one particular.

That's when Sakura saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror once again. At first her eyes fell again in saddness looking away. But then deep in the pit of her stomach determination came out and a smile appeared on her lips. Opening the medicine cabinet Sakura reached for the pair of hair clipping scissor and without a second thought chopped all of those nasty dead ends of and some more until her hair was once again its normal below the chin length, and then slightly turned the scissor into an angle to give herself sideways bangs towards the left of her forehead. Sakura moved her head back and fourth feeling her softness of her ends hit her cheeks and stuck a simple red head band in. Surprising what a little cut can do, her hair now held more of a bounce to it and even had slight volume on the new breathing ends so they didn't look flat against her face. Then sakura reached for her make up bag that had not been touched in several months, really only opened on special occasions. She took her mascara and lightly brushed her eyelashes with a thin layer. Next she took her lip gloss, not to really add color, but just to bring a nice shine to them. Becoming excited and more confident Sakura ran to her closet.

"Lets see, I need to wear something different, something that will help me stand out." She began rummaging threw her closet but was not finding anything worth taking a second glance at, actually when was the last time she went shopping ? She settles for a a red dress that was too short so she put on her training gray shorts, and placed a simple thick black belt around her waste to make whatever curves were hiding somewhat show. Satisfied with her outfit grabbed a pair of gray shoes with a little heel and strapped them on. (***Outfit from Naruto the last movie) Brushing her teeth, and putting a floral lotion on her legs and arms yes Sakura was ready to take on the day. Grabbing a red apple out of her fridge Sakura practically skipped out the door.

Down the streets of Konoha she went with several goals on her mind. One being that she needed to find a date to Naruto and Hinata's wedding, second she must go shopping, three she would call of he friends and force them to spend a little time with her, thr- "Woof I am so sor-" Sakura paused, coming around the corner she bumped into something hard and tall, realizing quickly it was a man she looked up ready to excuse herself when she saw that it was no other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Oh Sasuke! I am so sorry I was not paying attention!" Sakura insisted looking everywhere but at him, face flushed with pink shades of bumble-gum.

"hmph, clearly." Sasuke replied after giving her a good "look up and down" and then an annoyed looked, arms crossing over his pecks.

Surprised by his remark, and slightly embarrassed, Sakura mutter another low "Sorry" and stepped passed him continuing her way to work with Sasuke watching her until she disappeared around the next block. "So much to a good start of the day, already it's not even 630am and Sasuke is annoyed with you not to mention this is the first time in months you've made any sort of contact with him, ugh." Sakura thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day progressed Sakura's new found determination began to slip away.

"huh this day was not at all what I woke up hoping for..." Sakura muttered to herself, while she started at her reflection in her cup of green tea sitting on the outside patio area of the Konoha tea-shop alone. Her eyes were glazed with tears she held back, her glossy lips (Now mostly rubbed off and pale again) where in a solid frown. Not only had her day started out on bad terms, with bumping into Sasuke, but it seems nothing got better.

For example she was busy as hell today, patient after patient who were sick an very moody. Tsunade seemed to be in the same moodiness as them with her hangover right atop of her shoulders. During a simple surgery Sakura just suturing up the surgical site when she hit a vessel and blood literally just projectile squirted into her grump mentors chin, an with an impatient Tsunade ready for a nap she practically screamed at Sakura in front of several other nurses and just seemed not let it go throughout the rest of the surgery embarrassing her more an more by the second. Later Sakura ran into, Kohaku, a medical assistant who was somewhat cute and single, maybe a possible date? He had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes, he was slightly taller than her and at times reminded her of a certain someone his off putting personality.

"Kohaku wait up!" Sakura called, running up to Kohaku in the white hospital hallway, which he obliged.

"What can I do for you Dr. Haruno?" Kohaku asked, looking threw a file in his hand with the least bit of excitement in his voice.

"Um- I- how are you?" Sakura questioned.

"Fine." he replied bluntly.

"Great, well I mean I hoped you were doing well, especially on such a beautiful today. "

Kohaku finally looked up with disinterest in his facial expression and then looked back down to his file.

"You've cut your hair." He stated.

Blushing hard, realizing that he was indeed the first person to notice her fresh trim. Why even Tsuande and Shizune had not mentioned a word about hew new wispy hair.

"Ah yes I cut it this morning! I began to miss my shorter hair the more and more it grew out...do you like it ?"

After a minute of no reply, Sakura began to feel awkward and didn't know if maybe he did hear her? She spoke rather loudly than her usual tone though? Maybe he...

"I liked it better longer, should have kept it." he suddenly replied, still not passing her a glance.

Sakura's face then fell. What a jerk! If she wasn't in shock and hurt she would of punched him right threw the hospital walls all the way out to the west side of the building. Instead, she looked down with that feeling of failure in her core. It brought her mind back to when she was only a twelve year old child, even before her genin days, hearing that silly rumor of how Sasuke fancied girls when long hair where hers was short at the time. She remembers growing it out in hopes his attention would turn to her, even now did Sasuke still prefer women with long hair? What it indeed just a rumor?

"If that's all Dr. Haruno ?"

"Oh yes ill talk with you some other time..." and just like that Kohaku stepped away from her like what he said was not an insult in the slightest. Sakura shook her head , "don't let this beat you up Sakura, you've know he's always been blunt and grumpy, that's probably why he's single as well." she spoke to herself and turned down the hospital hallway to see if her next patient had arrived. Unfortunate the day never seemed to get better if not only worse. Around 9am Kakashi sensi appeared in one of her operatories for a quick check up of his ankle after he had a nasty sprain.

"Kakashi so great to see you! How are things!" Sakura bellowed. Like many of her other friends she had not seen Kakasi in almost two weeks, him being the hokage she understood he had a busy schedule, but did she miss having a spar secession with him. It seems like he spent most of his time with either Naruto or Sasuke when his hokage duties weren't in the way. Yes Naruto was understandable as he was in training to be the next hokage but why was it that he always seemed to have a soft spot for Sasuke? Even in her genin days Kakashi always seemed to make room for training sessions with him...even Naruto...but not her.

"Ah great Sakura, being hokage has it's moments but all is well. Hanare is doing well too, I'm even thinking of proposing." Kakashi spoke.

Ah there was that jealousy feeling again...Kakaski getting married? Wonderful but...

"Ah fantastic! I am so happy for you!" Sakura somewhat lied.

"Indeed thanks for you condolences Sakura, how are you by the way ?"

Sakura thought "honestly not good at all, I feel depressed and alone all the time. No one wants to hangout anymore and I am single while everyone (Including yourself) is getting married." But of course Sakura could not simply tell that truth, oh no she'd look weak.

"Oh I am fine, just busy at the hospital is all." Which wasn't really a lie at all but she still was not opening up to more of the truth.

"You look quite tired, Sakura. Have you been getting enough sleep ?"

Ugh there it was. Why didn't anyone notice her new look? (Besides Kohaku which was not lovely) she cuts her hair, wears make- up for once, and is wearing a newer outfit and no one seems to notice in the slight!

"Oh ! I've just have been working late shifts is all, but I have a few days off next week I promise ill catch up on my sleep." Sakura quickly answered.

"Ah yes you better, it looks though as you have not slept in a week !"

After Kakaksi FINALLY was done going on an on about his worries for Sakura's appearance, and his ankle appeared healthy rather well, he then took his leave back to the hokage tower. Sakura than dragged herself for the rest of her shift with no compliments on her hair cut, dealing with more moody patients and sick children. What really finally made her decide to call it a day early was when she was about to walk into the nurses station and over heard a couples of the girls saying rude things about her forehead. For god sakes she felt like she was back in the academy all over again! Punching out shortly she then headed out to the tea shop down the road to hopefully relax. Mostly playing with her tea bag with a hand propped up on her cheek she decided it was time to take her leave and pay her bill, no use staying if she was just gonna sulk. While walking down the streets of Konoha Sakura couldn't help the scowl on her face after such an irritating day. So much for the new profound attitude of being positive and completing her goals. After Kohaku she chose to perhaps leave that goal of "Finding a date to the wedding " for another day since the start was just not what she expected. But why should she forget about her other goals? Yes she needed to be with friends and catch up, so taking a right she headed to see who was at Ichiraku for dinner tonight, perhaps Naruto and Hinata wouldn't mind her being a third wheel?

Coming to the entrance of the Ichiraku shop Sakura could clearly see Naruto threw the glass window sitting up at the bar stool talking to whom ever was sitting next to him, with one of the round beams in the way she could not see who it was but was positive it was most likely good ol Hinata enjoying a date night with some noodles. As Sakura opened the entry way door and headed towards Naruto she raised her hand ready to wave and her mouth was slightly open ready to call her teammate's name when she realized that was not Hinata sitting side by side with Naruto but was actually Sasuke instead...

Sakura knew she had to get out of there. Sasuke already disliked having lunch at Ichiraku with his loud mouth friend and only knew her appearance would just be another cherry on top of the annoying cake for him. Beginning to turn around back to the exit she was stopped in her tracks when Naruto happened to also slightly turn in his bar stool and noticing her and yelling out a welcoming "Hello".

"Sakura-chan ! Over here! What are you doing here? Figured you be working away still?" Naruto questioned, with that big grin on his face making his whisker-like marking almost touch those sky blue eyes of his. Sasuke also turned slightly giving her a glance with his usually scowl on his face.

"Oh Naruto! I didn't see you there, I got out early today due to a slow shift, decided to just come here for dinner however it looks quite busy so I think ill just cook something at home!" Sakura lied threw her teeth. She hated lying and most of all hated liars but she just needed to get out of there ASAP.

Naruto looked to his right and then his left noticing that in fact the restaurant really was not that busy and did not gain it's regular dinner rush yet, so instead he returned "Nonsense! Barely anyone here please sit down," Naruto then stood and offered his seat to Sakura taking the other seat to his left so that Sakura would be plopped right in the middle of Sasuke and himself. With a sigh Sakura knew she was not going to get out of this and took her seat.

"The bastard and I just got done with a spar at the field, you should have seen it! I totally whooped his ass!" Naruto bellowed slightly hitting his ramen bowl with his arm causing the broth to slip over the rim and drip on Sakura's new dress. The act made her want to slap that silly old fox but she held her tongue and clenched her teeth.

"Hmph you act as if that one good shot made you win the spar? I recall I landed a nice blow to your face where you then whined how I almost broke your nose." Sasuke snorted back.

Naruto than placed his hand over his nose, that did look swollen as a matter of fact. "Yeah but that was a cheap shot!

Sakura listened to the boys bicker on and on for several more minutes while she placed her order. Lost in the awkwardness of sitting so close to Sasuke, and the previous evens from this morning, she surely thought she would have a panic attack! Cold sweat reached her brown as the more Naruto threw accusing words at Sasuke, point his figure right in his face, the more Sakura felt she was getting squished up against the stoic Uchiha. She could feel his shoulder blade and right arm touch her back making her hot all over. Sasuke getting fed up with Naruto's loud mouth began to sit forward, mimicking his actions, reaching his hand out grabbing Naruto's collar. "Oh Kami." Sakura though has she felt Sasuke's muscular chest pushed into her back making those beads of sweat now drip down her porcelain cheeks. This is the closest Sakura had EVER been to Sasuke , even with just that touch his body pushing into her back her made her body feel tingly, she could only fantasize what it would be like if there was not clothes between the two , oh that would probably lead her straight into an orgasm !

Sakura was so lost in her mind that when the boys began to settle down she barely heard Naruto comment...

"Something looks different about you today Sakura-chan."

This hit Sakura's brain like a brick bringing her back to planet Earth, ah yes ! Naruto must surely notice my hair! Or perhaps my make-up, outfit? And not to mention right in front of Sasuke for him to also realize what I have done to myself this morning!

"Ah yes I know what it is! You aren't wearing your earrings !" Naruto yelled in triumph.

Ugh that moron Sakura never WORE earrings that was Hinata!

"Um no, I don't ever wear my earrings Naruto." Sakura replied slightly irritable.

"No? Hmmm oh I know! You are wearing the blush stuff! No wonder your cheeks are so red, you look like a strawberry! "

"ugh no I don't even own blush." Sakura quickly added being caught having been all hot an bothered with Sasuke practically on her back a few minutes prior.

"Well it's gotta be something...have you gained weight?"

"Oh my god you baka no! No I have not gained weight!" Sakura yelled slapping him hard across the face. Naruto retreated his hand to his now bruised cheek that would soon swell and match his nose.

"Well sorry! Jeez! Lets see It's gotta be-"

"Dobe, she cut her hair and did her face up, and can't your small brain comprehend the fact she's is wearing a different outfit?" Sasuke innterrupted.

Sakura couldn't believe it, did Sasuke really just solve this apparent mystery? Sakura's eyes were wide as she turned towards Sasuke. All day not a single soul had anything to say about her straightened up appearance (Other than douche Kohaku).

"Bastard of COURSE I noticed, I-I was getting there believe it!" Naruto threw out.

"Really? Cause it only took you ten tries to figure it out." Sasuke muttered.

Beginning another argument with one another, Sakura didn't know what to say. Her mind was black and her hearing was like if her head was under water, audible but seemed so far away. She could barely understand Naruto try to reach out to her.

"Sakura-chan don't you agree? Sakura ? HEY!" Naruto raised his voice slightly shaking Sakura's arm causing her to wake up from her day dreaming and accidentally swing her right arm back knocking over Sasuke's hot beef ramen onto him.

"Goddammit Sakura!" Sasuke screeched rushing to grab his napkin to dry his shirt now covered in beef broth, noodles, and whatever vegetables that were soaking in his ramen with steam still rising off it.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun! I am so sorry , please let me hel-" Sakura said apologetically, however when she reached for her napkin to help with the clean up Sasuke looked up at her with his shargian activated with the most scowled look on his face making his nose scrunch like a pig. She could even see his rinnegan swirling in calculating circles.

"No thanks, it's always something with you." he spit with his clenched teeth, drying his new stain.

Sakura, at first with the looked of someone startled, now looked sadden turning her chin down to the floor and eye lids almost closed. Naruto put a reassuring hand on her left shoulder blade with small smirk letting her know just from his facial expression that it was alright.

"Come on bastard it was only an accident, beside now you don't smell like sweat from that hard time I gave you on the training grounds eh?" Naruto joked lighting up the mood.

"Don't even fucking start again." Sasuke growled, and the fight began again between the two. Sakura just could not wait to get out of here and hide away in her apartment, she is so stupid! No wonder Sasuke didn't enjoy her being around she was so clumsy...always something with her...


	4. Chapter 4

"Another day in paradise..." Sakura muttered to herself sarcastically shaking a packet of sugar into her dark coffee.

It had been approximately a week since the incident with Sasuke, at Ichiraku, and she made it her absolute missions to hide away from Sasuke for the rest of her life (Which wasn't hard to do since he had nothing to do with her). That sinking feeling was in her stomach again, that feeling of pure sadness that it almost made her nauseous. Her head ached with negative thoughts that never seemed to shut up, her heart sulked and felt like it would stop beating, even her eyes burned with tears trying so very hard to fall. Is this what it's like to be depressed? I mean to be really depressed? Hopefully this is just a phase...

Work was no better today, those same snippy nurses were at it again talking and laughing about her forehead in the cafe of the hospital.

"Dr. Haruno's forehead is so huge! I was assigned to do surgery with her this morning and when she put her hair in her bouffant it was the size of the moon!" Kiko laughed.

"Oh I know! If only she could put a little bit of the forehead to her breast she would finally look proportional!" Shina explained.

"Oh my god you are right! She has no breast what so ever, I bet she does not even have to wear a bra, I mean what is there to fill ?" Phon also joined in with a nasally laugh.

Sakura tried to block out their words but could not help but to continuing listening to their harsh comments...harsh yes but very true right? Sakura knew her forehead was huge it was a constant insecurity of hers since childhood, and yes she also knew her breast were as flat as pancakes but even so it was worse to hear the truth from others because then it had to of been true. Sakura slowly walked out of the lunch room, without the snotty nurses realizing she had even been standing there listening.

In her office on the third floor Sakura cried in her hands. Tissue after tissue could not seem to stop the flow of her tears and the snot of her nose from running wild. She glanced her teary eyes at the photo on her desk of team 7 but mainly drew her vision to Sasuke. What did Sasuke think of her? Well yes that was a dumb question he thought she was annoying as hell, irritating, blah blah blah but what about her looks ? Did he think she was beautiful? When he saw her did he feel pleasure down there? Did his eyes ever wonder slightly down to where her breast were ? Or down to her butt when she walked away from him? No NO! Of course not I mean what is there to look at ? Sakura didn't have exotic curves to look upon. Surely someone more of Hinata's or even Ino's bust was more of a worthy peak. In fact she can't recall anyone ever being caught gazing upon her, except for Rock-Lee of course but that pervert also does with every female. That's when Sakura's thoughts drifted towards Sai. Although annoying as it can be Sai was an extremely honest, blunt man. I mean for example he calls Ino "Beautiful" because she was a honestly a gem of all the single men, he call Choji "Fat" because well he was over weight, he refers to Sasuke as "The traitor" cause that was in fact what he became at one point and Sakura? Well she was refereed to as "Ugly" because that must have been what she surely was...

As her desk clock strikes 1130pm Sakura gathered her belongings and decided to head back home, ending this awful day. Exiting the building the late September wind blew up against her making goose bumps spread, she held her light jacket close to her and was ready to head out. It was late and quite dark with only the small light coming from the lamp post, no one was in sight. So you can imagine the jump Sakura did when a man , seeming to appear out of no where, began walking towards her.

"Um h-hello?" Sakura asked, somewhat frighten by this strangers dark chakra mixed with incredible strength. Wait... she knew this chakra. Before she could remember this chakra flow Sasuke's face became more clear the closer he got to her then stopping in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing heading to the hospital so late? Are you injured?" Sakura questioned with worry.

"Tsunade said your shift ended at eleven." Sasuke said, ignoring her questions.

"My shift? Ah yes I was busy with files." Why did Tsunade tell him her shift? And just why was he here?

Sasuke then looked Sakura up and down then turned around. "Come along then." he began walking in the directions towards her apartment. Although Sakura hesitated she than began to follow Sasuke.

Throughout their walk to Sakura's apartment Sasuke did not speak a word to her. She'd occasionally look over at him but his eyes were fixed on the brick side walk ahead. Sakura fiddled with her fingers in her pockets trying to comprehended why Sasuke was waiting for her to get off her shift and why he was walking her home tonight ? Did he ask Tsuande about her schedule? Thinking of all these unsolved questions in her head Sakura then realized she was almost to her apartment door. Sakura and Sasuke stopped in the front entrance while she fiddled for her keys stuffed safe in her pocket. Disappointed when she noticed that Sasuke began to walk away now knowing she was at her home, only for Sakura to call out last minute.

"Sasuke-kun wait!"

Sasuke momentarily stopped in his tracks only glancing his eyes slightly over his shoulder.

"Um- thank you for walking me home!May I ask why ?" She questioned. He stared at her for another few seconds before turning his vision back ahead of him and began walking away once again before replying.

"Good night Sakura." and disappeared down the road.

Sakura stood there staring for several more minutes before the wind brought her attention back to the cold out door night. She headed inside with her heart thumping like a school girls after getting a flower from her crush.

That night Sakura dreamed of Sasuke once more. In her dream she lay on a bed, not hers perhaps his evident of his masculine smell on every thread, and he lay upon her. His hot licks between her breast and he lightly bit around her areolas. His tongue was wet and his hands were around her wrist keeping her in place despite her squirming. Even her lower half was caged with his hovered over hers, making sure she remained still. She moaned as his tongue started from the valley between her breast up to her jaw line in a swift movement. Daring to open her eyes that's when Sakura looked down at her body and realized this was not hers. This body was curvy, was smooth, like a models body. With the realization Sasuke than all of a sudden stopped is mouth and looked up at her and had the most disgusted look on his face as her body changed to what hers truly looked liked. He then stood and with a scowl on his thin lips he muttered "How could I possibly get any ounce of pleasure from this? This weak, unappetizing body, how could it ever possibly carry my sons and daughters, pathetic, weak, UN-womanly."

Sakura than woke from this nightmare with real tears sliding down her maxillary to her mandible. These dreams were too vivid for her, they seemed too real. Her mind ran threw all of the horrid things Sasuke said to her in her dream. Maybe this is a sign? A sign or even an answer to that question you wished to know? The question if Sasuke found you beautiful...yes she thinks she knows her answer now.


	5. Chapter 5

"So odd..." Sakura spoke to herself after Sasuke, once again walked her home without so much as saying a word. This had been the third night this week Sakura walked out of Konoha hospital after a busy shift to find Sasuke waiting. He never said anything, Didn't ask about her day or how she was in general, however in his defense Sakura was just as quiet.

The two would just walk side by side with one another until they made it to her apartment door, Sasuke then would leave and bid her goodnight without a second glance...

Sakura sat in the warm bath tub questioning Sasuke's possible motives to why he, has yet again, shown up to her office and silently walked her home tonight. Could it be maybe this was his way of seeking forgiveness from her? Sasuke seemed to have made up with all of the rookie nine (Eight now...)except her, why he hasn't said much too her since his release. Even when Sakura joined Naruto and Kakashi-sensi in the front of the prison to welcome him home he didn't say a word to her, just simply nodded when she gave her greetings.

"No...Sasuke could not possibly be looking for my forgiveness he knows who I am and knows how weak I am, he must be for certain that I've already forgiven him for his actions, besides why would Sasuke even care about my forgiveness?." Sakura muttered.

Maybe Kakashi-sensi had mentioned to Sasuke how tired she looked from the previous week and hoped that he could be a good teammate and check up on her? "Hmmm seems more plausible but Sasuke never was the one to let anyone tell him what to do or influence him, an beside despite Kakashi's worries it doesn't mean he would be agreeably worried enough to decide an check up on me. I doubt I even pass Sasuke's mind very often." Sakura began think more and decided that the Kakashi scenario couldn't of been right anyways, surely Naruto or even Sai would have volunteered first before Sasuke. Sakura sank deeper into the tub and looked up at the ceiling that had a layer of steam hoveing. She wished Sasuke and herself were friends enough for one another to check up on the other when something seemed wrong, ones that could talk and train together...instead she was practically a stranger to him and that seemed to be the way he preferred it. But still, what was Sasuke secret intentions with showing up late to walk her to her apartment that was less than ten minutes away ? Additionally why wouldn't even answer her simple question, the previous night, of the reason for his actions...?

The next evening Sakura was about to head out of work, hoping Sasuke would be waiting. Her hands were full of books and files to take home with her, as she had the next couple of days off, and could barely see around them . She looked to her right then her left and she didn't see Sasuke walking towards her like he routinely had been , how disappointing...i guess all good things must last.

"Huh I suppose it's just me tonight." Sakura muttered to herself, when all of a sudden she felt her files being lifted from her arms relieving them of their heavy weight. Finally having better visual she then saw that indeed Sasuke was there to meet her and had taken all of her belongs in his strong hands in the purpose of carrying them for her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I didn't hear you. Please I can carry those, I'm sure you've probably been doing your usual training and must be sore. " Sakura insisted. Sasuke instead narrowed his eyes at her as if he was trying to read her.

"I'm fine, come on it's almost midnight." Sasuke replied, beginning to head down the path towards her home. Sakura hesitated momentarily and then began moving her feet forward to walk side by side with her new companion.

For the first five or so minutes there was the usual silence that hovered between the two, making Sakura feel nervous and awkward. Yes only the wind made noise has its wisp when run threw her hair. She sorted threw hundreds of subjects in her head that Sasuke could possibly be interested in and maybe even hold a conversation with her. Unfortunately the social anxiety of the situation got the best of Sakura and not even a typical "How's the weather?" seemed to want to slip off her tongue. "Ugh stupid nerves! Just ask him how training was or if he's had any missions!" Sakura yelled inside of her head. Crazy how this man could have such an effect on her that it could make her brain shut down, the brain of a doctor no less.

"How was work?" Sakura nearly jumped out of her heels! Who had just said that? Did Sasuke just speak to me? With the usual quietness that came between the two it made her heart race with the sudden noise entering into her ears. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's who eyes still remained focused on the journey ahead, with his hands carefully carrying Sakura's items.

"It was fine..." Sakura said so quietly she feared that Sasuke might not of understood her short response. "Come one Sakura get yourself together! Sasuke is actually talking to you voluntarily and you're blowing it off! SPEAK.

"H-how about you Sasuke? I mean not work! But training going well?" Sakura questioned, man she was starting to feel like Hinata ! And no not in a good sense, no one liked a stutterer that just means they're so weak they can't even hide it from the other person.

"Same as usual."

"Ah yes, I need to get out an train soon before the weather gets too cold. Do you prefer to train in the summer or winter months?" Wow she's actually having a conversation with Sasuke!

"I prefer colder climate, it is what I'm accustomed too."

Sakura then looked down with sad eyes. Ah yes Sasuke spent years training in the cold gloomy hide outs of Orochimaru, where there was no light to bring in the warmth of the sun. Bringing this old realization to light it made Sakura remember what life was like without Sasuke around. It also seemed just as cold and gloomy, did he ever think of her during his time away ? Even if it was just for a moment did he wonder how she was? What she was doing? Probably not...

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at her apartment shortly and Sasuke genitally handed her the many files that awaited signatures.

"Good night Sasuke-kun, thanks for carrying my belongings." Sakura spoke with a small smile on her face.

Sasuke nodded in return to her and turned to make his way back home as well. For a moment Sakura stood there under the porch light admiring Sasuke. His shoulder were so broad and his arms looked warm and strong, she could only imagine what it would be liked to be held so tightly in them while sharing a bed. The closest she could recall of the warmth was a distant memory now in the, FOREST OF DEATH, where after being introduced to Orchimaru the first time they had been were paralyzed from his jutsu, Sasuke then forced himself to move and put his arm under her legs and his hand on the small of her back in a bridal-style like fashion to get her to safety from that Snake sanin. Sakura then looked at her books with a blush appearing on her face, Sasuke had never done something so nice for her despite how small the gesture was. That's when Sakura realized...

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Sakura called out, her right arm flying up.

Sasuke did his usually acknowledgment by stopping in his tracks and glanced slightly behind his shoulder blade waiting for her explanation.

"I just wanted you to know I don't have work tomorrow and I just didn't want you waiting for me."

Sasuke's brow arch up at her as if she was really that stupid. "Oh no he probably wasn't even planning on walking me home tomorrow night, ugh now I look so stupid! He proba-"

"I'm aware." Sasuke then replied started his walk back home.

Sakura stood there, mouth wide opened. He knew already? But how and who did he ask? So many questions to go unanswered. It made Sakura sad to realize that tomorrow she would not get to see Sasuke as she rather enjoyed their late night walk...


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was awoken with a startle, the next morning, when she heard a bang on her front door. She jumped up from her snuggled slumber underneath her blanket to glance at her clock that resided next to her full size bed. Surprised to find that it was only 6:00am the sun was has barely risen, who could be up this early banging on her door like that? Defiantly could not be Naruto awake at this hour you could barely drag him out of bed at 11am, or Ino who absolutely hated mornings as it made her rather moody, Sai was away on a mission, Kakashi=sensi would also most likely still be asleep before starting his day at the hokage tower.

Sakura cautiously walked out of her room and down the hall towards her front door that she then heard another bang emerge from.

"No way..." Sakura whispered as she felt the familiar chakra behind her door waiting for her to open.

Slowly turning the silver knob Sakura came face to face with Sasuke who was dressed in dark navy training pants and a black tank top that was half way zipped up in the front showing the bindings Sasuke wrapped on his chest, as well Sasuke also had bindings on his arms. The weather must have been a little chilly early this morning as Sasuke also more a black cloak with a hood for warmth. (***Outfit from when Sasuke fought and killed Itachi)

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here so early?" Sakura question rubbing her tired green orbs.

"Hmph figures you would now just be getting out of bed." Sasuke responded looking at Sakura up an down where she stood in a faded yellow robe, Sakura blushed looking away.

"I wasn't expecting company this early." (Or at all)

"Get dressed, we are already going to get a late start." Sasuke stated bluntly to her.

"Wh-what do you mean?What are heading to do?"

"To train obviously what else would we be doing this early in the day?" Sasuke spoke with obvious sarcasm in his tone.

Sakura's feet crunched on the frosted grass as the two continued walking towards the training grounds. Sakura just could not believe it, she felt as if she was in complete shock. Sasuke has never invited her to train with him before nor has he ever showed interest in such a thing during their team spars. Sakura figured he only saw her as weak and probably did not want to waste his time with such a easy opponent, what was there to gain from that? Sasuke thought she was weak after all...he basically even admitted that day when they were genin and she gained the courage to ask Sasuke if he'd like to train with her. In response he scoffed and scolded her for bothering him when she should be getting stronger as she was even behind Naruto. Regardless of that being several years ago now, and she's gotten much stronger, it still came to her mind.

"Let's begin" Sasuke suddenly spoke, making Sakura wake from her thoughts.

Sasuke charged at her ready to strike only for Sakura to block last minute with her arms crossing over each other, bringing her leg up to kick Sasuke back which he easily dogged by doing a back flip. He charged at Sakura again as her fist came back full of chakra filled punch towards his face when she became distracted as Sasuke warm hand brushed against her thigh, then grabbing her fist and making her miss tremendously. Sakura slightly stumbled backwards and Sasuke disappeared. Looking both ways and even above to see where he would reappear Sakura then felt as Sasuke's warm breath was on the nape of her neck for only a second before he then Sparta kicked her forward. Sakura caught herself from the fall quickly turning around an giving Sasuke a chakra filled kick to his left shin. Sasuke grunted in response taking a jump back from her to gain space. The two came close once more and began using mostly taijustu with one another, practically dancing as their arms and legs would meet in kicks and punches. Sakura had sweat coming from her brow , no not from already being exhausted but for the fact that Sasuke's finger tips seemed to touch her everywhere. When Sasuke would land a hit on Sakura his fingers would linger in that spot momentarily primarily on her hips, waist, inn thighs, and jaw line. His touches made each spot tickle , bringing this warmth in her stomach, her heart beating as if she just drank too much caffeine and her legs like jello as she felt it was distorting her balance. Completely lost in lustful touches Sakura then gained a nice kick to the stomach sending her flying across the field, her back crushing the frosted grown.

"Your weakness is you're too distracted, focus !" Sasuke growled, as Sakura just barely dodged another hit from Sasuke.

"I am focused!" Sakura yelled back with determination as she sent a chakra filled punch to the ground to knock Sasuke off his balances. Almost succeeding in her plan, Sasuke foiled it by jumping into the forest trees where Sakura quickly followed. Face to face again they began sending kicks and more punches left and right , with Sakura losing, she tried one last chakra punch towards his jaw line but was ultimately distracted when Sasuke swiftly moved his face to the left of Sakura's neck and ran his wet tongue along her jaw line. Sakura moaned and closed her eyes, her body betraying her with shivers running up her spine and her legs trying to come together to relieve that tingle that formed in between them. This moment was short lived however, as Sasuke got his chance shoving her so her back was to him and kicking her down until she body slammed into the grass floor. Sakura, still in shock, laid there for a moment before her wobbly arms began lifting her off of the wet dew and on her butt. Sasuke landed next to her, with only a slight more heaviness in his breathing while Sakura was embarrassed as her breathing was quit heavy obvious that she was tired (And aroused). She felt those tears stinging them rims of her eyes, but would not let them fall in front of Sasuke.

"Focused huh? You get too distracted easy. The enemy will surely over power you if you can barely hold your ground like that. You must keep your mind in the fight now where else." Sasuke insulted.

Sakura wanted to defend herself but she knew it was pointless because he was absolutely right...the mere touch of Sasuke distracted her to where it made her look weak and this spar was just the proof. How would Sasuke ever find her strong if she couldn't even defend her self with simple taijustu? That smirk he had given her during the war when she smashed all the creatures was the only hoped she held on to that he did see her as a good ninja.

"You kept up well though, a lot longer than I expected., your taijutsu is good" Sasuke added, surprising Sakura. It was somewhat an insult yes but the main point she focused on was he complimented her as well. Afraid that he would simply call her weak and regret this idea to train flew completely out the window, in fact she wondered if he enjoyed sparing with her.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, you did amazing, I hope to learn from this spar to be more confident with my blocks and attack in battle when mu chakra is low and I must use taijustu" Sakura smiled

"You just need to position yourself correctly." Sasuke then grabbed her arm pulling Sakura back on her feet in a swift motion.

"Show me you stance for when you are about to fight." Sasuke commanded.

Sakura took her stance, hoping Sasuke would approve.

"Almost." Sasuke then came behind Sakura, laying both hand on her hips and moving them slightly. He then took his right foot moving it between her legs to spread Sakura's feet another couple millimeter apart from each other. He slid his hand up her left arm forcing her elbow to bend more outwards. Sakura's body was once again betraying her, it felt wet between her legs and her heart thumped like a rabbits foot. She was melting so far into his touches that for a moment Sakura forgot that Sasuke was teaching her a proper stance for battle and not just seducing her.

"The trick is to regain this pose after you block every attack so you are ready to defend yourself, this will prepare your legs and arms for whatever attack may come at you. Whether its above or below"

Sasuke and Sakura continued these stances for the rest of the morning, and found that this spar was more challenging than before. Sakura had to fight hard to not lose herself every time Sasuke's hand swiftly touched Sakura in sensitive areas, ….was he doing this on purpose? Was he doing it to try and get Sakura to lose focus ? Or was he taking advantage of the situation to feel what she felt like? No no no clearly it was nothing and she was over thinking this. Sasuke had no reason to touch her in lustful ways, this was clearly his way of finding her weak points. Over come in her thoughts Sasuke got a good hit on her and flipped her on her back slamming the front of her in the truck of a tree. Sasuke mangled her hands tight together and she could feel him pressed against her back, She could feel his heaving pecks on her blades and his tight abs on her lower back, but what really got her blood pumping was the hard bulging pressing into her. Sakura didn't mean to but a small mewl escaped her lips as Sasuke pushed more into her back pulling her arms in restraints. This position was almost too much for Sakura but what made Sakura's eyes shoot open with fear was the sound of a thousand birds chirping and a bright light emerging from behind. It was just like before, when she tracked Sasuke down to assassinate him that day...her back turned towards him as he activated his chidori ready to strike her dead with no regrets.

"No! Sasuke please don't hurt me!" Sakura screamed, releasing herself from Sasuke's grasped and coming down to a sitting position with her hands covering her ears from the noise, slightly shaking, eyes tightly closed for the fear of what she'd see.

Sasuke inactivated his chidori realizing the spar at the training grounds was far over for her and she was somewhere else...somewhere dark in time. Yes Sasuke realized his mistake but not fast enough before he sent her back to a traumatic time in her life. Sasuke could act like the past was the past, but in the end he couldn't change the fact that he tried to kill her that day leaving her probably with some sort of post-traumatic stress from it as her life was almost cut short by someone she trusted. He intended to use the chidori on the tree truck nevertheless to scare her in what could happen if she did not gain focus.

With the chidori gone Sakura's trembling began to relax and she opened her eyes discovering that she was not where she thought she was but rather on that training grounds. Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke who was staring at her. His face no longer held his usual scowl but something that Sakura could no read.

"That's enough training for today, you should head home and finnish your paperwork." Sasuke announced and began leaving the training grounds with Sakura left by the tree...


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura wasn't sure what her next encounter with Sasuke would be like after their spare a few days prior. She felt embarrassed that she became all "Shaky" in front of him over using his chidori, and it made her also wonder as well if he understood the reason for her frighten state. Maybe that is why he decided to end the spar so abruptly knowing she was in a fragile state of mind not wanting to make it worse, although he didn't seem mad whatsoever which was a good sign. She knew Sasuke was trying hard to be a different and better person and she felt as if she destroyed possibly any hope he may have had for believing he was doing good and changing towards a better person.

"Ugh what if that is why Sasuke-kun enunciated this spare , even possibly , the reason fo being considerate and walking me home as a way to create a common ground between us ? And I've done and flush that down the drain ! Bringing back memories from years ago how silly of me, deep down I am sure Sasuke-kun has to have some regrets from that day and he is probably trying hard to forget only for me to bring it up and make it clear how much damage he has caused..." Sakura spoke to herself while taping her pen on her oak desk.

On another note though from this spar she also felt different than she had days before. Sakura felt...more...confident perhaps? more determine with a new found flame in her chest ? Sakura couldn't help but feel more comfortable with her taijutsu after her and Sasuke's spar. Always believing that Sasuke would find her weak and completely demolish her within seconds seemed to vanish from her mind as instead she smiled at the memory of him complimenting her on her taijustu and even making her feel as if she, born from civilian parents no less, is able to keep up with probably the strongest Uchiha in history! Sasuke even tried to help her perfect her pose and give her advice rather than sneer and complain how clueless she was for a jonin. Sakura was positive that everyone believed she was strong ( I mean they saw her fight the war, not to mention all the hits she landed on Naruto and Sai having them fly half way threw Konoha with one hit) but she's never known truly what Sasuke thought of her new found strength. For years worried of his opinion, scared that he would judge her and call her "Weak" , never believing she would pass in Sasuke's eyes, was just a assumption in her head that SHE had formed was indeed false. Even when Sasuke criticized her for being distracted it was not to be cruel , he was trying to help her to be better and not to make foolish mistakes he was being a teammate. A blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks in the memory of how Sasuke lingered his fingers on her body, the way he sent electric bolts up from her toes to ears over a mere brush of his finger tips, ,the warmth of his breath by her ear, and his wet hot tongue sliding smoothly on her neck. Sakura shuddered with the lustful remembrance, but why did he do that? Did he purposely do these things for his own pleasure?

"Don't be silly Sakura, Sasuke-kun obviously knew your weakness and was proving a point that you were indeed distracted." Sakura said shaking her head.

After Sasuke quickly ended their spar and left Sakura was not done. Oh no she continued practicing on the training grounds until close to dinner time arrived. She had hoped she could show Sasuke the hard work she accomplished by engaging in another spar however the next morning Sasuke did not bang on Sakura's door...nor the next morning after that... now Sakura's days off were over and she was back to work with no time to play during a twelve hour shift. She wanted to be positive but she wasn't sure if she should expect Sasuke to wait for her after work tonight, after they way they ended things days ago.

Sakura continued tapping her pen faster and faster against her desk as these thoughts ran threw her mind that she nearly screamed when Shizune knocked on her office door.

"Eh-come in!" Sakura responded.

"Ah Sakura I was hoping you were in here, I just wanted to deliver these messages to you before you leave this evening." Shizune spoke with a smile and handed Sakura a few sticky notes with messages written in beautiful cursive writing. Shinzune then bid farewell and left Sakura to read her messages in private .

Sakura blankly read threw her messages, mostly just notes from the nurses explaining the condition of her most injured patients, if they were still stable or still advised to stay in the hospital...the usually daily notes Sakura received which was somewhat repetitive as Sakura WAS the doctor after all she knows how her patients are doing and didn't understand the waste of such to basically repeat to her what she concluded. Sakura throwing the notes into her small trash can, that resided by her desk, she almost didn't see the glance of Sasuke's name written at the top of one of the yellow sticky note. Sakura gasped and quickly put her full attention on the message that read-

Dr. Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha stopped by the front desk to speak with you however I informed him you were in surgery. He told me to let you know he will be unable to walk you home tonight? Was not aware you two had something going on ! How exciting!

Sukui

"What! We are not a-a-a thing!" Sakura blushed madly

Sakura gathered her things and headed down to the front desk where Sukui sat typing away on her computer. Noticing the approaching Dr. with pink hair Sukui turned her attention to her with a smile on her face.

"Well hello Dr. Haruno, about to head home?" Sukui questioned.

"Yes in a minute, I was just wondering exactly when did Sasuke stop by today?" Sakura asked, looking everywhere except directly at Sukui.

"Ah yes Sasuke showed up around noon asking if you were available to speak with. I had told him you were currently in the middle of a surgery that may take some time. He frowned and asked me to let you know that he couldn't walk you home tonight as he had other matters to attend to. Why didn't you tell me that the handsome Sasuke fancied you eh?"

"Whh-at no it is not like that! He has just been being a friendly teammate an making sure I got home safe is all."

"Home safe? Sorry Dr. Haruno but that surely cannot be his reason, everyone knows about your monstrous strength! I doubt he has any reason to worry about you making it home safe...to your house that is less than ten minutes away." Sukui then chuckled.

This made Sakura ponder Sukui's assumption. Sakura had also thought it was strange that Sasuke would feel the need to walk her to a place so close by.

"Good night Sukui." Sakura muttered and headed out the door, ending that converstaion before Sukui made anymore points.

Sakura began walking the streets alone with her brain working at full capacity.

"Strange that Sasuke-kun even felt the need to inform me that he was not able to make it tonight, normally Sasuke-kun is not the type of man to mention such things on a simple matters, he keeps his business to his self.. Did he perhaps feel that it would be rude to not inform me of this as he sees it as an ongoing occurrence to walk me home? Like this is going to be a normal thing to expect when I leave to for the day?" Sakura thought to herself with her finger tips rubbing her chin in thought.

"Sakura."

Sakura eyes widen for a moment and then looked up from the stony side walk to see that Sasuke was indeed in front of her in his ANBU uniform, wolf mask hanging on the left of his belt. He looked slightly disarrayed with his face soaked in dirt and sweat, as if he clearly just came from a mission, he still looked intoxicating. Sasuke's breathing was little heavier than usual from acute exhaustion, the tips of his bangs were clearly moistened with sweat, and his musky scent was now mixed with an earthy odor of soil.

"Sasuke-kun? I thought you were away tonight...and would not be meeting with me?" Sakura questioned, worried that he was possibly hurt and was called off the scene to gain medical attention.

Before answering, Sasuke carefully took the papers that cluttered Sakura's arms, and very gently had brushed his fingers against hers in the process, causing her to take in a sharp breath.

"I finished the mission, those rogue sound ninja barely put up a fight before they gave in and begged me to let them go." Sasuke finally answered.

"Ah I see. You should of gone home though, you've obliviously deserved to rest after such a day."

Sasuke slightly scowled. "You mean to say that you think I let those ninja almost get the best of me?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke with a confused look on her face, right pink eyebrow propped up. Why would Sasuke question such a thing as if my opinion mattered, he knows who he is and is quite confident but why the reassurance from me ? Additionally was that also a slight bit of curiosity behind his demanded question?

"Sasuke-kun what a thing to say! I would never in a million years believe that you'd let any ninja for that matter get the best of you." Sakura smiled up at Sasuke giving him that possible "Reassurance" that she in no way was trying to insult him. Sasuke started at Sakura for a moment to see if she was being sarcastic but when she continued to smile warmly at him he gained his answer and began walking her home.

Feeling confident tonight Sakura decided not to hold back and apologize to Sasuke about the previous day just in case if it was on his mind, and so he might feel more active to ask her to spar again.

"I am sorry for the other day-" Sakura began and Sasuke glanced at her with an odd look "- for...getting upset...i knew you would not have used that chidori on me, I just , I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know exactly what you thought."

"Nani?"

Sasuke paused for a minute trying to find the right words to explain his intentions for what he just stated. Closing his dark obsidian orbs Sasuke took a breath and began...

"I may have been a different man at the time with no feelings of empathy but don't think I can't remember that look you gave me of betrayal when you turned around and looked me in the eyes as I acted without hesitation. The magnitude of not fear but anguish in your face is something that has been bore into my eyes, it was the same look you gave me at the training ground the other day as if you were reliving that moment, one that I ponder on often. I find that to be the darkest time in my life as that moment I truly lost myself to evil." Sasuke then opened his eyes but still refused to look at Sakura, just keeping his eyes on the road.

Sakura stared at Sasuke mouth agape and eyes wide, with a slight glaze of tears making her emeralds cloudy. To hear Sasuke say he knew the hurt he caused her and that he didn't just pretend that day never happened brought Sakura a sense of peace. A sense of peace knowing that Sasuke was no where near that same dark shell of a human anymore that even he knew what he had became was wrong truly that of a monster, and most of all peace knowing that his intentions of killing her was the biggest regret he had made in his dark days.

Sasuke then stopped in his tracks, Sakura was about ready to question him when you realized that they were standing underneath the light to her apartment building.

"Thank you for walking me home Sasuke, I really appreciated it." Sakura said with a smile while taking her papers from him. Turning her back to him Sakura just barely got the key in the door lock when Sasuke spoke to her again.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Sakura stopped mid way of turning her key, frozen in place, with eyes large with confusion. Her heart thumped fast making her stomach feel hot and queasy as if a warm strong flame as erupted. Why would he ask such a thing? Why was that even a question that seemed to be on his mind? Sasuke was not the type of man to ask questions without full intentions of wanting to know the answer. Why would he think that anyone would even be interested in me?

"Why do you ask?" Sakura questioned, back still turned to him. When she got no answer back from Sasuke she realized that it was a dumb question that Sasuke knew was not worth explaining so he waited.

"No...no I am not seeing anyone Sasuke-kun." Sakura then turning to glance at Sasuke to read what his face was saying. Unfortunately Sasuke had the best poker face, his emotions were never to be displayed on his face, it was too be a mystery. Sasuke then nodded his head and began to walk away back down the street, hands in pockets. Sasuke got his answer that night but Sakura never got hers.


End file.
